


CR 540

by ShannonXL



Series: Shit My Sherlock Does [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, in profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CR 540

his mother was ann

his father was jack, or john, but he always went by jack

his sister's name is april

 

jack drank

ann finally put her kids and everything she could carry in the buick and drove

 

she was sick a lot when they were growing up

john got a job, and he never went by jack

 

april is older but she never put down roots

she hated being poor

hated her mother for marrying that man

and hated her for leaving him, too

hated her for not leaving herself any other choice

april was trouble in a lot of ways

 

john spent time in the kitchen with ann

he helped her clean

she helped him cook

he washed and she dried

 

he met girls

he liked girls

he was always careful with girls

never got a girl in trouble

though not for lack of trouble-making

 

ann always did want him to settle down

 

later, april would get married

april would get married in june

and it would be a bad wedding

she cried in the bathtub, like daisy, the night before

not because she'd changed her mind

but because she hadn't, yet

even though she knew it was a mistake

 

ann got sick

she died when john turned seventeen

 

old enough to join the army

he was a smart kid, and they gave him training to be a doctor in exchange for years of his life

and a chunk of his shoulder

taken by a lucky bullet

taken by surprise

 

his leg, they took for free


End file.
